Miramax Channel
History Early years Miramax Channel originated as , a Movie channel that plays Movies from the Miramax Films Libary Miramax also airs TV Shows but durning late nights. Shift towards comedy In Mid 2014, Miramax Channel went through a compelet Overhalt it is no longer a Movie channel change it foucs to Comedy as such it adopted a new slogan Create Yourself as part of the Create yourself Package it reconsturred The USA Network Series Fun Friday and add more comedy shows. Miramax Channel still airs movies but mainley on weekends. Miramax Time Since July 1, 2014, Miramax Channel began to use an fan favorite scheduling as its commercials known as "Miramax Time."[12] While program offerings on other broadcast and basic cable networks generally aired Commicals at the top and bottom (:15 and :20 minutes) of each hour, Miramax Channel decided to begin airing Fan Favorite commercials five minutes later, at :15 and :20 minutes past the hour. The use of "Miramax Time" also encouraged Viewers who find commercials to be a waste of time . Most importantly, since shows ended 30 Seconds later than normal, from a strategic standpoint the Fan Favorite scheduling usually encouraged viewers to continue watching Miramax Channel rather than turning to another channel to watch a program that would already be airing in progress. Miramax Channel reduced its use of the "Miramax Timel" scheduling During the late and overnight hours and switched entirely to Troditial Commercials start times at the top and bottom of the hour. However, unconventional start times continue to be used for movies airing on the network – whose running times may vary depending on the film's length with commercials added (for example, a movie that starts at 8 p.m. ET may cause subsequent programming to start within the half-hour, such as at :15 and :45 after the hour). This often causes major disruptions in the start times of programming. In some circumstances, conventional "top-and-bottom" start times would not be restored until early the next morning. While this is not exactly related to the "Turner Time" format, it may strategically serve the same purposes due to the off-time scheduling. The "Turner Time" format is similar to the scheduling applied by most premium channels and certain other movie-oriented services (which schedule the start of programs in variable five-minute increments); other broadcast and cable networks have utilized similar off-time scheduling formats (such as Telemundo – which utilizes a "Turner Time"-style scheduling for programs during the first two hours of primetime – and Viacom-owned networks such as Nick at Nite, MTV and TV Land). Movies On Miramax films have been a mainstay of Miramax Channel since its inception as a Movie Channel. Known as Movies On Miramax In the present day, most of the films seen on Miramax Channel are of the comedy genre, however some drama and action films continue to air on the network periodically; movies on the network generally air during the overnight hours on a daily basis and during much of the day on weekends (except from between 5-11 a.m. and 3-11 p.m. ET on Saturdays and 5-10 a.m. ET on Sunday mornings – with the start time subject to variation – due to sitcom blocks that typically air in those timeslots); this is in stark contrast to its existence as a superstation, when movies also filled late morning, early afternoon and primetime slots on weekdays. TBS broadcasts movies from sister companies Warner Bros. Pictures and New Line Cinema, along with films produced by Touchstone Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Universal Pictures and Paramount Pictures. In the recent past, Miramax Channel had frequently aired its primetime movies interspersed with other content and commentary (for example, Dinner and a Movie included cooking segments, while Movie and a Makeover featured fashion content); these wraparound segments later moved to weekend afternoon film presentations, before being dropped entirely by 2011. Since 1997, TBS has broadcast the 1983 film A Christmas Story in a 24-hour marathon from Christmas Eve to Christmas Day, which also ran simultaneously on sister network TNT until 2009. Once each weekend, TBS airs a movie in primetime with limited commercial interruption, branded in promo advertisements under the title "More Movie, Less Commercials" (sister network TNT also runs a primetime movie each weekend, that is telecast with limited commercial interruption).